fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlo Romano
Carlo Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Mandolin Player Loves: Italian Sausage Hates: Coffee Carlo grew up in the town of Portallini with his older sister Bruna and the rest of the Romano family. Even at a young age, Carlo was a natural at playing the Mandolin. Although he can now play a variety of stringed instruments, he still prefers the soft tremolo of an old Mandolin. Carlo is always eager to help aspiring musicians and even taught Marty his first chords. Appearances Carlo has medium-tone skin and brunette hair with long bangs. He wears a pair of red pants with green suspenders and gold buttons, white t-shirt with white buttons and green trim, worn with a red bowtie, and brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 sausages (Right) *6 mushrooms (Left) *4 peppers (Bottom Right) *30 minutes (1/2 a meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Steak *Pinto Beans *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Creameo Bits *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *4 Butter *Cinnamon *Raspberries *Large Cranberry Juice w/ Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Lettuce *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Shrimps *4 Green Peppers on the Left *2 Celery Sticks on the Left *6 Red Peppers on the Right *Zesty Pesto and Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Tree Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) **Cherry **Tree Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **3 Candy Presents (Cherry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne Pasta *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Sausages *5 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Creameo Bits *Regular Infinity Loop with Boston Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) **Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (left) *2 Celeries (left) *6 Red Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Ground Beefs (left) *8 Green Peppers *4 Capicolas (right) *3 Mushrooms (bottom left) *Well-Done *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Rosemary Foccacia with Ricotta Cheese (Aged Gouda in other holidays) * Sliced Salami * Sliced Ham * Tomato * Ranch * Regular * Fries: ** Waffle Fries ** Cheddar Topping ** Ranch * Specials:Rosemary Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go *Liner B *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Strawberry Cake in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X&O Sprinkles (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (No other toppings on other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Papa's Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Cherry Filling (1/4) * Fudge Filling (3/4) * Heart Crust (None in other holidays) * Chocolate Mousse (Outer) * Shaved Chocolate (Outer) * 12 Raspberries (Outer) Ranks to unlock him * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 26 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 10 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 28 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 33 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 25 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 28 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 46 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 4 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 50 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 22 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 30 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 37 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 47 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 23 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He earned more votes than Kingsley, Alberto and Marty winning the Pepperoni Division with Cecilia. He then lost to Cooper in the semi-finals. 2014: He earned more votes than Hugo and Timm winning the Mango division along with Scooter. He then lost to Tony in the semi-finals. 2015: He earned more votes than Iggy and Johnny winning the Wild Onion Division with Julep. He then lost to Rudy in the semi-finals. Trivia *In Burgeria, he is the first customer to order two bottom buns. *He is the first Romano family member to appear in the Papa Louie series. **However, he was the last Romano family member to get a Flipdeck. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, his topping combination is the same as Papa Louie's. *He is the first customer to win three division titles in Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *Like the other Romano family members, he prefers Italian Sausage. *He is the only Romano not to order Coffee in Pancakeria. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberry Drizzle. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Penne. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hazelnut Swizzle. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Sliced Salami. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Creameo Crust Order Tickets Carlo_Romano's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Carlo's Pancakeria Order Carlo Romano's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Carlo's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Carlo Romano's Cheeseria Order.png|Carlo's Cheeseria Order Carlo Romano's Pastaria Order.png|Carlo Romano's Pastaria Order carloromanoburgeriatogo.jpg|Carlo's Burgeria To Go order Gallery 32.jpg|Carlo thumbs up! 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg 845345-carloromano4534.PNG Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Carlo Romano 2nd.png Carloromanoperfectorder.jpg Division winners2.jpg Grumpy romano.png|Cooper, do not make fun of me or I will tell to the police. Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Waving Romanos.png Carlo and his cousin Gino.JPG|Carlo next to his cousin Gino in line. Mad carlo.png|"You make me sick to my stomach and I don't like you." St. Valentine's day roses.png|Carlo Romano with a rose division_finals.jpg|Carlo is in the top 12 of papa's next chefs 2011 brackets Angry Carlo.jpg|Oh well, Carlo, look what this mad man did a freaked joke. Lobby.PNG Poor Carlo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 3.png carlo and gino.PNG|Carlo Romano and Gino Romano at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. (Pastaria) Carlo's Icon Before Star Customer.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) Papa's Pastaria - Carlo Romano celebrating New Year's.png carlo and edoardo.png|Carlo at the Donuteria with his father Perfecto_para_Carlo_y_Trishna.png Gino_y_Carlo.png|Carlo and Gino Alitas_perfectas_para_Carlo_Romano.png|Perfect in Wingeria Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Carlo.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo on New Year's.png|I'm the final gold customer and the pasta is perfect on my favorite holiday! Perfecto_Para_Carlo_Romano.png Rosquillas perfectas para Carlo Romano.png Carlo_y_Olga.png|Carlo with his stepmother Carlo_y_Bruna.png|Carlo and his sister Bruna Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.12.01.png death.JPG Carlo Romano perfect.png|Carlo Romano and Ember like their perfect donuts! Carloperfect.png|Carlo Romano likes his perfect wings! Carlo perfect.png|Carlo's perfect New Year's donuts. Romano Family 2.jpg Cupcakeria Romanos 1.png The romanos on there bus.png Poor Carlo 2.png|All you did was give me raw pancakes and give me wrong drink!!! Awards wildonion.jpg Carlo Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Carlo has a perfect sundae! Most_Like_This_Couple.png|Carlo and Clover! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Waiting customers.png|Carlo in line with the women (and Marty and Xolo) carlo 1 perfect 1 try.png|This is the First Ever Time I served Carlo, and without trying, I got a perfect order. Carlo Romano Cheeseria Perfect.png|Perfect sandwich for Carlo! Screenshot_2015-07-05-09-21-29.png|GLITCH: Carlo is not appearing on the screen. Bakeria Style B Carlo Romano.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria Carlo Romano.jpg|XD Fan Art art004b_Magicmusic.jpg|Fan art of Carlo by magicmusic (Mage) Fanart of Carlo by NoIdea.jpg|Fan art by NoIdea wLYx2Sh.png|Made via Recolor.me Hella 01.jpg romanosibs_DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks